Chocolates
by bessorla
Summary: Draco is determined to find out what's going on with Hermione. Warning: Features Fanon!Draco
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Draco, Hermione, or anything HP. Suing would be a pointless endeavor.

**A/N:** This was originally written and posted _on_ Hermione's birthday (September 19, 2003) on my LJ. I was going to get it beta'd before posting it here, but never did. So here it is, three and a half months late!

A loud squeal was followed by loud guffawing. Draco Malfoy looked over in annoyance.

            _Gryffindors,_ he thought malevolently. They were, as usual, causing a loud ruckus with their pitiful need to hog the spotlight, in the tradition of their forefathers. _I bet Godric himself was a great arrogant ponce, always trying to be the center of attention._ A frown covered his face in what he believed to be a broody, sexy manner. He knew this because he'd practiced it in front of his eager-to-please mirror. 

            A few Slytherin first-year girls swooned off to his right. He paid them no attention, as he was still trying to uncover the source of all the irkingly cheerful Gryffindor noise. The crowd that was centered around one end of the table suddenly parted, as if Draco's magnificent gaze himself (as Draco believed his gaze to be very masculine) had caused the rift.

            There, sitting amongst brightly colored paper was a flushed-faced girl laughing prettily at the attention. It was – it couldn't be – Hermione Granger. _Since when did she flush? And since when did she do anything **prettily**?_ Draco asked himself despairingly. His perfectly shaped eyebrows knitted together as his frown deepened. _That's it,_ he thought, _I need to get out of here._

***

Hours later found Draco in the library, the incident from lunch forgotten for the moment as he delved into his Potions text. He didn't even notice when the object of his un-affection strolled into library, laden down with books and a curiously shaped box. He did look up, however, when the crinkling of foil invaded the previously silent library.

            Granger was sitting two tables ahead, her back to him with books spread on the table before her. Draco was still dreadfully curious about what had happened that morning, although he would die before admitting it. He did think he could slyly reap the information from her, though.

            He stood and walked over to her in an imperious gait with just enough swagger to make a Ravenclaw fall out of her chair from leaning over for a better view. He didn't bother to spare her any notice, as he was completely focused on his mission.

            Granger looked up as he approached, flinching slightly when she saw who it was. Draco smirked at her reaction and her face filled with annoyance.

            "What do you want, Malfoy?" she asked in her normal bossy voice.

            "Just wondering what got the Gryffindors all in a tizzy this morning," he said in his most condescending tone. "What, did you _free_ another crazed house-elf?"

            Granger reached down and took something from a slim box before answering. "No; actually, it's my birthday."

            Draco was about to give a snarky reply when he noticed what Granger had retrieved. It was a small, bite-sized and creamy-looking chocolate that she was now holding before her lips. All conscious thought left the normally-suave Slytherin as she placed it on her mouth and – _Dear God_ – a small pink tongue darted out and _licked_ it against her suddenly luscious full lips before popping it in her red, red mouth. He stared transfixed at her – _had they always been like that? – _moist lips that had a spot of chocolate on them and – _there it is again_, he thought dazedly as her sly tongue came out for another appearance.

            "Malfoy? Malfoy? Draco?" Draco broke out of his trance and closed his mouth, not realizing that he'd been standing there like a gaping fish. Hermione, _no, Granger,_ looked puzzled.

            "Hap–happy Birthday, Granger," Draco stuttered before whirling around and hurrying out of the library, leaving behind a very confused Gryffindor and trying to deal with a maelstrom of confusion in his own mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** Draco, Pansy, Hogwarts, all of it – not mine.

**A/N:** This was originally intended to be a stand-alone. But then I started having ideas, and the rest is, as they say, history.

Draco stared shrewdly at the contents before him. His mother's weekly care package had come and it contained a small flat box along with the usual tins of cookies and packages from Dervish and Bangs. He cautiously lifted the cover of the tiny box, then shut it quickly again.

            Chocolates.

            It had been one week since that embarrassing incident in the library, and Draco was still smarting from the experience. Granger, for her part, did not seem any different. _Miserable wench probably gloated to all her Gryffindor buddies about it, and now they're laughing at you behind your back._

            There were times when Draco wished he wasn't so brilliant. Or as good looking as an Adonis. He had substance beyond his perfect features. Really, he did.

            Well, that was what he had told some prudish girls to lower their inhibitions. All it took to add another pair of knickers to his collection was to spew some nonsense about being _sincere_ and _regretful_ of his natural character and inclination to be _misunderstanding of others' feelings_. Give 'em a load of crock, take their panties as payment.

            God, it was good to be him.

            "Draco." A whiny voice resounded in his eardrums and immediately set off a headache. He looked archly at Pansy Parkinson.

            She smiled stupidly at him, obviously misinterpreting his blatant displeasure to be an adoring look of affection.

            Let it be said that if there was anyone deluding themselves more than Draco Malfoy, it would be Pansy Parkinson.

            "What did your mother send you? Anything good?" She poked around the items on the table before them. Draco was about to tell her off when he came up with a better idea. 

            "Why, yes, dear Pansy, she did. Have a chocolate," he said offering the box to her, inwardly fascinated by the fierce animal look that claimed her features. It seemed more intense than usual. Draco checked his watch. Yep, she was probably in the throes of PMT and needed some good chocolate.

            Draco watched intensely as she gobbled one down than took stock of his reaction. Nothing. "Have another."

            Pansy looked curiously at him, knowing full well that if he appeared more giving than normal, there were probably other intentions behind it. 

Even Pansy doubted Draco was capable of having _good_ intentions. She, like Draco had minutes before, suddenly had a stroke of brilliance of her own. The fact that the word _brilliance_ could easily be interchanged with _stupidity_ was not lost on every person who had met Pansy, especially if the subject was _her_ brilliance.

            Draco observed as Pansy's entire face grew slack. Her eyes were halfway shut and her mouth was gaping open as she slowly brought the chocolate to it. Draco looked around to see if any wands were pointing at her. Nope, no one had cast _Impedimenta_ on her. Why was she moving so slowly then?

            Pansy bit down on the chocolate, and Draco understood then, seeing her chocolate-stained teeth and her eyes shut in a parody of pleasure.

            First Gluttony, now Lust. It really was amusing that Pansy spent so much time in the company of all seven capital vices. Draco waited, and sure enough, triumphant Pride appeared as she finished eating the chocolate and licking her fingers wetly.

            Draco stood. "Thanks, Pansy, you cleared up a lot of things for me."

            Pansy stood as well. "Does that mean you'd like to… take a walk, perhaps?" she said, smiling lasciviously. 

            "Maybe another time," Draco said, not bothering to tell her about her brown teeth. He was sure she could get some Hufflepuff to clean it up for her. Ick.


End file.
